


Pokemon Parody Episode 69: Boat

by Eksevis



Series: Pokemon Parody Season 2 [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eksevis/pseuds/Eksevis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bob and Kaori, flying to Vermillion City, get ready to go on the boat that'll take them to Johto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Parody Episode 69: Boat

Following Kaori, Bob was rather happy and excited/ Oddly enough, he wasn't sure if it was because he was with the girl he liked or because he was about to go out of his home region for the very first time. Whatever it was, he also felt anxious. 

After a few minutes, they landed in Vermilion City, jumping off their flying Pokémon. Right beside each other, they carried themselves to the docks, not saying a word. At the decks, Kaori showed a sailor two tickets, which seemed to make him smile and greet the two of them, gesturing them to go onto the boat. 

When the boat started to move, Kaori approached Bob, and spoke, "So. . . um," She started nervously, "how have you been these last two weeks?" 

Even Bob could tell that she was being unusually formal. "I've been alright," He mildly lied. 

Kaori smiled, giggling a bit, loosening up a bit, "That's nice to hear." 

Bob blushed a bit, "Why do you say that?" 

Kaori leaned against the railing alongside the side of the boat, looking out onto the sea they now traveled across. "I heard what happened during the break." 

Bob glanced at her, his heart glad that she honestly cared. "It really wasn't that bad."


End file.
